


By Your Side

by KrisKris



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Genji needs cheering up, Genji x Reader, Reader-Insert, Romance, There wasn't enough GenjixReader fics to go around, rainy weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKris/pseuds/KrisKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stands there at your front door, rain pouring down his metal frame, the green lights along his faceplate and body illuminated under the dark sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Lay Me Down by Sam Smith while writing this. It flared some inspiration. Thanks to Honeyberries for being my beta! :3 You da best, gurl!

He stands there at your front door, rain pouring down his metal frame, the green lights along his faceplate and body illuminated under the dark sky. It's surprising how he doesn't fizz out and spark. Water and electricity were a dangerous combination when put together but you couldn't help reaching out to touch the coolness of his chest. You were almost relieved that it didn't shock you. But… what was he doing here? “Genji…?”

Thirty minutes earlier, you were at work. The rain was harsh out there, you weren't expecting it to storm this badly; you would have gotten a bigger umbrella if you knew. Just looking at the rainfall almost made you feel like you were coming down with something.

“Ah-choo!” You sneezed, gently rubbing at your nose.

Your co-worker turns to you and chuckles. “I hope you aren't catching a cold,” he said.

“This is what happens when I get more hours,” you say. You've gotten sick at least twice for overworking yourself. Not something you want to deal with all the time. You don't even get paid enough for this shit, so why bother? Thankfully, you were already off your shift but now you had to deal with the shitstorm that was awaiting you outside the door.

You stood at the door with your coat and umbrella in hand. You and your colleague turned to each other and he simply laughed. “Good luck, [Name]!”

“Thanks…” You say glumly as you opened your umbrella and stepped out into the pouring rain. It wasn't easy walking the whole way home but you were a couple blocks away from where you lived but the rain made it seem like a lifetime getting to your apartment. You had to fight the rain for your umbrella before it flew out of your hands. You could swear you can feel the water in your socks by now. You were soaked to your ankles as soon as you reached the door. You dig for your keys to let yourself in. The feeling of your wet socks was unbearable. You turn the knob and step into your apartment then took your socks and shoes off before making your way preparing for a shower. _A warm shower on a rainy day was the best._ You thought to yourself.

You got your clothes ready as you waited for the shower to warm up. It took forever for the shower to switch from cold to lukewarm, what could you expect from a cheap apartment? You undressed then stepped into the shower. The warm water felt good against your skin as if washing away the stressful workday and the hellish existence called reality. It felt nice but would be short-lived after ten minutes or so, you weren't sure. You liked taking long showers.

After what felt like almost an hour, you finish up before shutting the water off. You dried off, got dressed and took a good look around the place. The pitter-patter of rain outside sounded nice on your window, relaxing even. It was a lot better being inside when the rain was harsh like this but despite the content atmosphere around you, you couldn't help but feel something was a bit off. Perhaps, it was only the weather that made you feel strange so you ignored it. Something on the shelf nearby caught your attention and you walked over to take a good look at the picture frame that sat in the middle for all to see. You took it down and took a good look, taking in everything about it and reliving those memories.

It was a photo of you and some of the members of Overwatch. Not everyone was present as they were off on missions. It was taken on your birthday, the same day Genji introduced you to them. They didn't have a gift to give so they gave you this photo to hold onto.

You looked at every single detail and knew they were quite fond of you. It had been ages since you felt such kindness, it was nice. Tracer and Lucio were making goofy faces while Winston and Reinhardt were smiling at the camera. Hana was photo bombing at the lower right corner, her head peering out as she raised a peace sign above her head. You and Angela were in the middle, her hands on your shoulders, the close contact was that of a mother would with her child. Her smile practically brightened on the photo. McCree and Hanzo were opposite of Winston and Reinhardt, the gunslinger’s arm over the archer’s shoulder. Hanzo didn't look very happy with the way McCree had his arm around him as he was practically smothered on the man's chest. You were sure there was something going on between them.

There was also a sense of hostility and discomfort whenever you were around Hanzo, so you always kept your distance. It was like he didn't want you hanging around his brother or he simply hated your guts. It didn't surprise you, though, knowing someone didn't like you but whatever. It was their problem, anyway.

You glanced back at the photo and spotted a green blur that was Genji. He jumped in at the last possible second to get into the frame. As soon as the picture was taken, he tripped and fell flat on his face. Everyone laughed, surprised that the cyborg also had an awkward side. Lucky for him, his faceplate covered his face so no one could see how embarrassed he was but you knew he was blushing underneath all that metal. Your thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door that made you jump. Who was at the door this late and why did it sound so urgent? You set the picture frame down onto the coffee table to answer the door. You looked through the peephole to see who it was, the streak of green reflecting made it easy to tell who it was and you answered the door to see your beloved cyborg boyfriend standing at your front door.

The rain outside was brash, angry. It didn't fit with how Genji looked as he stood in front of you, solemn and quiet. You cautiously reached out to touch his chest, wondering if he was alright to be out in this weather. Luckily, nothing shocked you. Worriedly, you looked up at him. “Genji…?”

He didn't answer you. It was unusual seeing him stand at your door. It felt… off. He seldom used the front door after you were comfortable with his strange antics of coming in from the balcony, so you always left it unlocked but due to the weather, you kept it shut tight. Was he knocking and trying to get in this whole time while you were in the shower? You felt a bit bad for leaving him outside like that for so long. You took his hand, pulling him inside. “Why don't you come in?”

He walked inside your apartment, the water dripping down on your floor.

“Hang on, I’ll be right back,” you said as you stopped him from taking another step. You walked away to grab a towel while he waited patiently for you to return, he hadn't moved since. You came back with a towel to help dry him off. He wrapped his arms around you, startling you as he pressed you close to his chest. He was still wet but you didn't mind the closeness. Something was wrong and you knew, how he felt. He was always there for you when you needed him and now here he was, reaching out to you. It was about time you returned the favor. You hugged him back, standing in silence while the two of you embraced. “Are you okay?”

He let go and remained quiet. The silence was unbearable for you. It wasn't the usual where you ranted about your day and he made a few side comments that made you laugh here and there. It just felt weird. When you both pulled away, you gently rubbed your shoulder and said, shyly. “Hey, um, why don't you go sit down and I’ll go m-make some tea.” But you weren't really in the mood for tea.

You watched as he headed to the living room and sat on the floor. There was a couch right behind him but you decided not to say anything and walked to the kitchen. You remained in the kitchen, occasionally looking over at Genji from time to time. You glanced out the window as the rain continued to fall. The passive-aggressive winds tossing rain and everything around it, lightly tapping your windowsill as if to say hello. You could almost hear the trees fluttering outside and the light passing of the cars along the road. You sat down at the table and watched as the raindrops stream down your window. The sound of the rain was so comforting you could almost fall asleep just by listening. You were so awestruck by the weather you didn't notice Genji at first until he sat next to you, the chair squeaking as he pulled the chair in. The sudden noise startled you, making you turn to him. He stared back at you, the blankness of his faceplate made it hard for you to decipher what he was thinking but you had a feeling he wanted to tell you something.

“Sorry--”  
“I--” You both began to speak but paused when you heard the other say something.

“You were going to say something?” You asked, wondering what was on his mind. If he came here seeming down, there was obviously something wrong.

“[Name]...” Genji said slowly, his gaze fixated on the floor. The way he said your name didn't sound very comforting nor did it sound good. You felt anxiety rise up from the pit of your stomach, hoping for the worst. “I want to tell you something.”

 _Oh, god, what is it? What's wrong? Are-Are we… breaking up? Why is he letting me down so slowly?_ Questions and thoughts begin to fill your mind as you tried to piece together what went wrong, what you did wrong… Did Hanzo talk him into dumping you? That couldn't be right, but it was the only clear assumption you can think of. But, why? You couldn't stand it anymore. You had to say something.

“If you're gonna to say what I think you're gonna say, please just let me have a moment to mentally prepare myself for this.”

Genji sounded a bit confused. “I don't understand.”

“I-It's nothing! Continue.” Your throat was getting dry.

“I got into a fight with Hanzo today,” he explained. “He was upset that I froze up on a mission.”

“You what? Why? What do you mean?”

“I almost died.” He said this with hesitation, it was a word he dreaded saying. Afraid that this could’ve almost been his last breath.

You were silent, your eyes staring back at him as you grew pale. That was impossible. He always managed to get out of a mission unscathed. To hear him say those three words left a stabbing pain in your heart, to think you almost lost him today.

“I-I'm really sorry,” You said, trying not to let your voice break but so far it cracked. _That’s why he came all this way to see me..._

“It isn't your fault,” said Genji, his gaze fixated to the floor. “I should be the one apologizing. Hanzo was only looking out for me but he upset me because he spoke ill of you.”

 _That's not very surprising…_ You thought. “So what did he say?”

“He blamed you for my downfall. He said I was fooling around again like before,” he continued. “I let my emotions get the better of me and got reckless. He said you were the reason I was slacking off.”

“But that doesn't make any sense,” You argued. “How is it that I'm at fault here?”

“He is right,” Genji replied. “[Name], I saw my life flash before my eyes and all I could think about was you.” He reached out, gently touching your hand. “If it weren't for Tracer and my brother, I would not be here right now.”

You couldn't fight Genji on that. When he was right, he was right. It was embarrassing to think you would actually agree with Hanzo. Maybe it was your fault, after all. You averted your gaze to the floor, a strand of hair fell to your face. “M-Maybe… it is my fault.” You felt yourself start to tear up.

Genji noticed your voice break and he turned to you. “[Name]...?”

“Because of me… you could've…”

He cups your chin, turning your head towards him. “[Name]. Look at me.” he said gently.

You looked at him with [color] eyes. The gentleness of his voice made you remember how much you really loved him, how weak he made you feel, the way he made your heart race and how it felt to have his hand in yours. You gazed at the green slit; his faceplate mere inches to your face. It was as if he was going to kiss you if he moved any closer, but just your luck, he curls his thumb and middle finger together before flicking your forehead.

“Ow!” You cried, rubbing your forehead before pouting at him. “What was that for?”

“I came here to see if you could cheer me up, but it seems I had to cheer you up instead.”

“It’s not my fault!”

Genji chuckled as he brushed your hair away from your face, gently slipping a strand of hair behind your ear. “[F/N][L/N], you're a very interesting girl.”

You felt your cheeks burn as he chuckled and did such a loving gesture. You hated him so much for being such a wonderful person-- being-- cyborg, whatever, but you loved him all at once. You hoped you cheered him up at least a little. He was laughing, so that was a good thing.

“Did I cheer you up, at least a little?”

“Yes,” He replied, sounding happy. “I came all this way to see you. Seeing your beautiful face always makes me happy.”

He was practically tugging at your heartstrings with his words. You were putty in his hands. Flattery from Genji was your weakness, among the other things he did that left you melting in his hands. “You're just saying that to make me feel better.”

“It helped you, didn't it?”

“Yeah…” You muttered shyly.

“Come to think of it, you never did come in here for tea, did you?”

“I, yeah, I didn't,” you replied. “Didn't feel like it.”

“Perhaps, I could make some tea?”

“You don't have to do that.”

“Oh, but I want to,” He said, getting up from his seat. “Just for you.”

“Okay,” you said with a smile.

The two of you sat in your kitchen and talked the entire time, not realizing the rain had stopped hours ago. You were both absorbed in each other's conversation that time had gone by quickly. The events that happened previously had been long forgotten about. It was best not to linger on it so much as it made you nervous just looking back on it now. Genji was here in front of you; talking, breathing, and laughing. His touch was real, it was almost unbelievable how lucky you are. You had to remind yourself to thank Lena and Hanzo the next time you saw them. Hanzo would probably be his usual, salty self and decline your thanks while Lena would gladly oblige. Maybe next time you should tease him about McCree if he ever tries to say anything to you, just to see what his reaction would be. You'd probably get an arrow to the head but not if Genji could help it.

It was getting late when you checked the time and looked out the window. “It's getting late,” You said as you got up to leave your cup in the sink. “And it stopped raining.”

A question was brought up by the cyborg, but it was something you least expected, but you were glad he asked. “May I stay here tonight? I want to be with you.”

“That's the first time you've ever asked me that,” You couldn't help but smile at his request. “Of course, you can.”

He gently presses his faceplate against your cheek, representing a kiss. The metal felt pleasantly cool on your skin. “Thank you.” He wrapped his arms around you before suddenly carrying you, causing you to yelp in surprise.

“Whoa, warn me before you do that!” You exclaimed as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

He walks out the kitchen and heads to your room. He sets you down gently onto the bed before crawling on top of you. You felt the blood rushing to your face, you weren't sure if you were ready to open up like this but at the same time, you wanted this to go even further. Sure, it was Genji but how did that work? You felt a bit nervous, you had to say something. It was nice being around him and being so close like this but you didn't know him long enough to be doing this all of a sudden. He was inches away from your face.

“[Name]...” he said softly.

You were too distracted by the closeness, you were sure you were going to faint. You couldn't hear him saying your name while all these thoughts roamed your mind. Your heart was racing, the adrenaline flowing throughout your body was driving you mad while at the same time made you anxious. The real question was: Would he still be there when you woke up?

“[Name],” he said again, reaching out to touch your face.

You suddenly spoke up without thinking and put your hands on his chest. “Genji, I don't know if I'm ready for this,” you said quickly, turning away from him. “I-I'm sorry.”

It was silent between you two. Just you and him in the dark, the green streaks of his visor and the night sky served as the only light in your bedroom. At any second, you could only guess Genji would leave; he hadn't moved since you had said that. He gently ran his fingers through your hair and turned your head to face him.

“[Name], I know,” he said softly, he looked down at you lovingly from behind his faceplate. “I wasn't going to. The look on your face said otherwise. I wouldn't want to do that if you refused. It's your needs over mine.”

This response left you speechless. In all your life and with every relationship you had was rotten luck and a rough falling out. The first time in your life, you heard someone say something so deep and meaningful it was mindblowing to hear. You were glad it was from your beloved Genji. He always knew just how to make you feel. You were left with butterflies in your stomach and you couldn't help but smile. You threw your arms around him and hugged him tightly. “I love you, Genji.”

“I love you, too, [Name].” He said, hugging back as he laid down on his side. You felt yourself starting to cry but you wiped your eyes, not wanting him to see you cry as you buried your face against his chest. His cybernetic fingers running through your hair. You both lay in satisfying silence until you spoke up. You felt shy about wanting to say it but it was on your mind for a while now.

“You know when you spoke to me earlier, I thought you were going to break up with me.”

“Now, why would I do that?”

“I'm not sure exactly, but it scared me. I don't know what I would do if you did.”

“There's no one alive who could take your place,” he said. “You, [F/N][L/N], are the only girl for me.”


End file.
